What I Did For Love
by TinyDancer14
Summary: Love is never gone. And as we travel on, love's what we'll remember.


**I don't know about this one... it's old. =/**

**I don't own A Chorus Line etc. etc.**

* * *

What I Did For Love

"That's who I am!"

"No you're not! You're special!"

"They're all special! Paul is special! Bebe, Sheila, everybody on that stage is special!"

"Dammit, you know what I'm talking about! Why did you leave me?"

"Oh Zach, you noticed."

"You at least could've told me about the job in Hollywood!"

"And what would you have told me if I told you? Take it, right? Well I didn't want you to tell me to take it."

"What are you talking about? You took it!"

Gabriella Montez watched the scene unfold before her eyes and thought how real this situation was. _A Chorus Line_ was her absolute favorite musical, but this was her least favorite scene. Zach and Cassie were meant to be, she knew, and seeing them argue made her upset. She knew, like Zach, that Cassie was much too different than the other dancers on that stage, that she deserved better than dancing in the chorus of an off-Broadway. Gabriella sighed. Not only did she hate this scene, but she always,_ always_, related it to her own life.

"Now what are you giving me?" The actor playing Zach complained. "The neglected woman's bullshit? You jealous of my work? You acted so proud of me."

"Oh Zach, I was proud of you! I still am!"

It was so hard for her to hear this. She didn't want to relive her fears. Everything that was playing out on the stage in that massive Broadway theater was just a replication of her own life. She and Troy Bolton, that's all she could think of. In high school, they'd been inseparable. He'd followed her to college just so they wouldn't have to sever ties. But after, that's where the true drama set in. God, why did they have to separate? Why was she in New York now instead of California with Troy?

_Because_, the truth echoed in her head, _he told you to go_.

And she never looked back.

"Don't you know why I took that job? It wasn't for me. It was for you. It was the only way I could keep you, ya know? Be a star like you. Make you want me again. Treat me right."

Gabriella knew Zach would stare at her for a long time before walking away, thus resulting in the following song she knew all too well.

"_Kiss today goodbye, the sweetness and the sorrow. Wish me luck, the same to you. But I can't regret what I did for love. What I did for love..._"

She'd been there for him always. Never once did she turn her back on him. Never once did she put anything before him. Never once did she stop loving him. Troy had been a sort of fling, she thought. But that was before she grew attached to him. Growing attached turned into the 'I can't be away from you or I'll go mentally insane' sort of feeling. And that feeling led to love. No one had ever really believed they were in love, at least not in high school. No one falls in love at seventeen! But once Troy followed her to California, not daring to give her up, everyone knew it was real.

But he hadn't been the only one making sacrifices for the other in their relationship.

* * *

"_Gabriella," Seventeen-year-old Troy Bolton called out, striding towards his girlfriend with a grin. "I really need your help."_

"_It's about time you've acknowledged that," She teased. "What's up?"_

"_I kinda sorta haven't started my college essay yet." He stated sheepishly._

"_Troy," Gabriella started slowly. "You realize that all applications have to be sent in tomorrow, right?"_

"_Yeah," He sighed. "That's why I need your help."_

_She rolled her eyes. "You need a freakin' miracle. It took me two weeks to write my essay."_

"_Well if we have two minds I think we can get it done," Troy persisted. "Please, Gab? I'm begging you. My future education depends on it."_

"_Troy, the senior awards ceremony is tonight," She whined. "Not only am I getting several, I'm also presenting."_

"_Can't you have Taylor cover for you? This is really important!"_

"_Troy!" Gabriella stated in frustration. "This is important too! I can't just neglect to show up! They're counting on me!"_

_He sighed overdramatically. "Fine, I'll write it myself. What do I have to put in it? Is it that one where you get a quote and have to apply it to two different books?"_

"_A critical lens, Troy? No!" She chuckled slightly. "Maybe you do need my help."_

"_I told you I couldn't do this alone."_

_Hours later, at the ceremony, Gabriella's name was called multiple times._

_But she never showed up to receive her awards._

* * *

"_Look, my eyes are dry. The gift was ours to borrow..._"

Troy Bolton sighed as he watched the production on the Broadway stage. This was Gabriella's favorite musical and if she was there with him, she'd be near tears at this point. He wasn't one for musicals but he just hoped that somehow, she'd be here. He knew she loved this one and she knew she lived around here somewhere. But as of that point in time, there was no sign of her anywhere. Where had she ended up? What was her life like now?

Why had he ever suggested she leave?

Everything had been perfect in their relationship. Sure, they had their petty arguments and every now an then- though it was rare- a real fight, but they were Troy and Gabriella. They always got over it. This wasn't a real fight, though. This was something much bigger. It involved their futures, both separate and apart. She had begged him, he refused, putting her before anything else, as always. Who knew that that decision would do more harm than good?

He knew the moment she left that he'd regret it. He certainly did. Troy wasn't one to get over impacting blows such as that one very easily. He'd missed her terribly mere moments after she'd gone and vowed to himself that he'd find her. That moment was four months ago. He dropped everything, bought two plane tickets, and flew to New York City to change her mind. He wanted to find her and take it all back, go back to the way it was before. They didn't need to be apart. So he searched, long and hard, for the girl he loved.

He never found her.

"_It's as if we always knew. And I won't forget what I did for love. What I did for love..._"

_What I did for love, psh yeah. Look how well that turned out_, Troy though cynically, his eyes helplessly scanning the crowd once more for her shining face. But it made sense, though, that this song fit perfectly in sync with his emotions and well-being. Everything he'd ever done had been for her. He lived and breathed for her. There was no way that he'd be selfish enough to think of doing anything else. As he continued to watch the scene unfold, he never thought continuously of the numerous times he'd given something up for Gabriella.

And not once did he ever regret it.

* * *

_Eighteen-year-old Troy Bolton sat on the hilltop overlooking the schoolyard, smiling like an idiot and chuckling to himself every now and then. He was officially a high school graduate and he'd never felt happier and more accomplished in his entire life. Hearing a rustling, he turned around to meet the approaching figure of his girlfriend of two years heading forward to meet him. She collapsed beside him and immediately reached for his hand, lacing her fingers between his and kissing his knuckles softly._

"_I don't know who designed these things," She said breathlessly, referring to the red gown she was still wearing. "But they are not made for running through a grassy field."_

"_I doubt people run in these things, Gabriella," Troy laughed. "It's kinda useless."_

"_Yeah, well I was trying to find you." She pointed out. "And you decided to run off somewhere so... it's not my fault, alright?"_

_He chuckled, detaching their hands so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Okay."_

"_Troy," She turned to him suddenly. "Why did you do it?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Go to Berkeley." She stated simply. "U of A has been your dream."_

_But he shook his head. "Nah. It was my Dad's dream. I didn't really know where I wanted to go."_

"_But what makes Berkeley so special?" Gabriella questioned him. "You could play anywhere in the whole world and-"_

"_Everywhere in the whole world wouldn't have you there, would it?" He asked her and she went silent. "Gabriella, do you really think I want to lose you?"_

"_You weren't going to lose me."_

"_I almost did," He pointed out. "Why you thought it was a good idea to not go to prom is beyond me. But that put everything into perspective. I love you too much to let you go, Montez. Can't you just accept that?"_

_Gabriella grinned. "Sorry! I guess it's just... sweet. It's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. And I love you too, Bolton. I'm glad you figured out a way for us to be together. I gave up too soon."_

"_You bet you did."_

_They sat in silence for a moment before she asked, "Is it really only thirty two point seven miles away?"_

"_Thirty-two point seven miles," He nodded, kissing her for effect. "Thirty-two point seven miles and I'm there."_

* * *

"_Gone! Love is never gone! And as we travel on, love's what we'll remember..._"

Gabriella let a tear fall from her eye, and then another. She couldn't help it. This scene always got to her. Cassie just looked so helpless, so tired of her situation and so sad, but still proud of everything she'd done. That was a little bit how Gabriella felt. No matter how much she wished Troy were with her at that moment, no matter how much she missed him, no matter how much she loved him, she was glad she had been there for him in every way possible. There was nothing she would regret more than putting herself first. It was selfish. It was rude.

It was what she'd done in this case.

* * *

"_Troy!" Gabriella called out into their new apartment. "Troy! Great news!"_

_They were twenty-one, months away from graduating from college and Gabriella had just received word that since she'd taken all her credits necessary for graduation, she would be honored that evening along with a select few other students and would graduate early. She was so eager to get her college diploma and couldn't wait for the night to begin, but also to tell her long-time boyfriend Troy Bolton who she knew would be proud of her._

_Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be seen._

"_Troy?" She continued to call for him. "Where are you?"_

_She found him sitting on the floor by the window overlooking the Californian city they called home. He was staring motionlessly down into the street where nothing was going on, and the telephone rested by his feet. The room was dark, the only light coming from the window where the sun was receding into the ocean. Nothing in the room seemed as if it were alive, especially Troy. His knees were pulled up to his chest, his head leaning against the window frame for support, and his eyes seemed... glossy._

_That was weird._

_Troy _never_ cried. Ever. And this worried Gabriella to no end. "Troy, baby, are you okay?"_

_He looked up at her with tear-filled eyes and shook his head ever so slightly. "No."_

_Immediately kneeling by his side, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? What happened?"_

"_She was just going in for a check-up, Gab." He blurted out. "A check-up. We all go in for check-ups!"_

"_Who, Troy? What's going on?"_

"_She felt fine! Totally fine! Nothing was wrong with her, and yet everything was." He continued, ignoring her questions. "It's not fair!"_

"_What is it, Troy?"_

"_They found something. They did their regular biopsy and they found something," He gulped. "It's not fair! I'm going to lose her!"_

"_Troy," She turned his head to look at her. "I want to help you, I do. But you need to tell me what's wrong."_

"_My Mom has c-cancer."_

_Instantly he burst into tears and she pulled him into her arms, crying silently along with him. "Oh my God..."_

_They sat and cried with each other the rest of the night, Gabriella silently forgetting her graduation ceremony ever existed._

* * *

"_Kiss today goodbye. And point me towards tomorrow..._"

Troy knew the song was nearing to an end but he couldn't wait for the entire show to be over. It was another useless try at trying to find her, he believed. She was nowhere to be found in New York. For all he knew, she could've returned home and he never would've known. Then, he panicked. What if she was there right now? What if she'd gone home to him and he wasn't there? What if she wanted to fall into his arms, sob uncontrollably, and get back together, only to find that he'd left as well? It gave him a sickening feeling and he didn't want to believe that could happen. After all, they did what was right... right?

"_We did what we had to do_..."

No, they didn't. What was right was having her with him.

And that _so_ wasn't the case.

* * *

"_... and they offered me a job," Twenty-two-year-old Gabriella Montez sighed._

"_That's great!" Troy grinned, pressing a deep kiss to her lips in congratulations. "That's so amazing, baby. I knew you could do it."_

"_No," She shook her head. "I'm not going to take it."_

_Troy looked confused. "Why not? With this economy, if they're offering you a job, you take it, babe."_

"_I can't," Gabriella insisted. "I just can't."_

"_Why not?" He repeated. "Babe, this is your dream."_

"_No, my dream is to be with you."_

"_You'll still be with me."_

"_Not exactly," She bit her lip. "The job's in New York."_

_Troy stopped everything. He stopped talking, he stopped moving, and Gabriella thought for a moment he stopped breathing. After a moment of regaining his composure he said, though very weakly, "Gab, you have to take that job."_

"_Troy, no!" She wailed, almost hysterical. "I can't do that! After all we've been through, you and I? You and I dropped everything to be with each other. Why would I ever want to give that up?"_

"_Gabriella," He stated in a pained voice. "I can't keep you from taking that job and I'd hate myself if I knew that I did. You need to just take it, do you hear me?"_

"_But what about us?" Gabriella questioned fearfully. "I want to take it, you know I do, but I want you more. I love you."_

"_I love you too," He told her truthfully. "That's why I'm doing this. Go to New York. Be amazing. Don't ever look back."_

"_But you," She struggled with what she was trying to say. "It's you... and I could never..."_

"_Gabriella," Troy began and his heart broke in a million pieces. "I'll be here when you get back."_

* * *

"_Won't forget, can't regret what I did for love. What I did for love..._"

There was immense applause before the much-loved musical resumed and eventually finished in a flashy ending number, complete with gold glittery costumes and top hats, with a large kick line that seemed to last for hours. Gabriella clapped and cheered for the cast, chorus, and crew as they took their places onstage for the curtain call and then had to fight her way out of the theater. Crowds after a Broadway show were always extremely difficult to navigate through.

But then, as she tried to exit one of the main doors, she thought she spotted _him_.

No, it can't be. Why in hell would Troy Bolton be here? She did see him everywhere she went, but it wasn't _really _him. It was some sort of mirage, a fake sense, and she'd shrug it off as usual. But this time, it actually looked like him. He had the same golden brown hair, the same porcelain blue eyes, the same bright smile. He was glancing around trying to find an exit and his eyes met hers. For a moment, the whole world stopped. They stared at each other from across the room before Troy advanced on her, wanting to see if she was indeed real.

She smiled tentatively at him. "Troy?"

"Gabriella," He breathed a sigh of relief. "I've been looking for you."

"You have?" She asked in surprise. "Really?"

He nodded and then motioned toward the door. "Wanna get out of here?"

Shrugging, Gabriella followed him. "Sure."

It was pouring. Rain pelted the surface of the sidewalks and the numerous streets of New York City. Thunder rumbled from the skies above them as the huge raindrops collided with their skin. "Shit," Troy swore. "Did you bring an umbrella?"

"It was sunny this afternoon," She shook her head. "Whatever. I can stand the rain. It's always rainy here."

"I know," He stated. "I've been her for two months."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She questioned. "Why didn't you call?"

"Do you realize how many times you've changed your number?" Troy asked her and she was quiet. "Why? Didn't you want people to find you?"

"No, I didn't, and that's just it." Gabriella told him, beginning to cross the street and not surprised at all when he followed her. "I wanted you to find me Troy, I really did. But people were coming after me and... I just couldn't have that."

"What are you talking about?" Troy was confused but Gabriella ignored the question, heading towards Central Park.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you," He explained. "Because this was ridiculous. I wish I didn't tell you to go and... I wish you didn't listen to me."

Gabriella sniffled in the cold rain, running a hand over her hair to smooth it from its moisture. "I wish I didn't either. Life is so miserable."

"Tell me about it," He pulled her close to him in a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too," She clung to him mercilessly. "Are you going home?"

"Yes."

"I'm coming with you."

Troy grinned, kissing her wet hair. "Good."

Sometimes Troy and Gabriella wonder why they do the things they do for each other. Why did Troy change colleges just to be with Gabriella? One would think it was because he was being the sweet, charming teen he was, or that he couldn't stand being away from her. Why did Gabriella skip her college graduation ceremony just to stay home with Troy? One might think it was because she wasn't a selfish person or because Troy was distraught and truly needed comfort.

But they knew the real reason.

Sacrifices were what they did for love.


End file.
